Acting
by Le Britties
Summary: One Shot-When the girls have a night to themselves, someone wants in on the action. [R for language and sexual innuendo]
1. Chapter One

A/N: Hey, I'm back with a one-shot. I wrote it in like two hours so if it sucks let me know [hence the review button!]. Umm...tell me if you want me to follow this up [hence the review button!]. If any of my friends read this, tell me who you think each person is. Lol. And if someone could help me with the tags, I'll repost this fic with them in here.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the songs. I do own the notebook that I wrote this in. I bought it for $.99 at Target. [Big spender j/k]  
  
Extras: *...* means italics.  
  
Summary: When the girls have a night to themselves, someone wants in on the action.  
  
Acting  
  
"Hey, girls," Ginny pulled Lavender and Parvati aside in the Gryffindor common room. "We're *acting* in Hermione's dorm tonight," Ginny emphasized the word acting. "Tell Padma to meet us outside the Great Hall after dinner. We'll go from there." They all agreed and went to dinner.  
  
Everyone has their little secrets. For Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, and Parvati and Padma Patil, acting was theirs.  
  
Hermione had just finished walking through four hallways, making two left turns and 5 right turns when she reached the Great Hall. Upon her arrival, Ginny ran from the Gryffindor table to hug her.  
  
"This should be the best 'Girls Night In' ever," Ginny said smiling. "But what about Malfoy?" Ginny asked with a worried tone and expression.  
  
"Don't worry, Gin. He doesn't know the password to my room and he knows I listen to loud music so he won't bother us," Hermione told the sixteen year old with a grin as they sat down at the table. Both girls ate in silence occasionally giving each other knowing glances. Finally, when dinner was just about finished, all five girls got up—four from the Gryffindor table and one from the Ravenclaw section.  
  
* * *  
  
All of them giggled the entire way to the Head's portrait. Hermione gave the password, *gum drops*, and they walked in. She ran the length of the common room and quietly said the password, *Chocolate Covered Strawberries*, to her room and they pushed one another in.  
  
"Alright girls, lets get changed. Did everyone bring their clothes?" The four other girls nodded as they started pulling off their white button- up school shirts to replace them with camisoles, tube tops, or tank tops. They slid down their plaid skirts and replaced them with shorter skirts or short shorts.  
  
They giggled as Hermione pulled up her waist length, wavy, dirty blonde hair into a ponytail. "Okay, which song first?" she asked the girls.  
  
"Umm...how about 'Toxic'?" Ginny offered as the others nodded in approval. Hermione took the CD from the case in the top drawer of her nightstand and put it into her stereo system on top of her dark cherry wood burigho.  
  
Hermione's room was originally decked out in red and gold, but she changed it. Now it was black walls with pink Nautica stars. Her ceiling was a spectacular sight with Vincent Van Gogh's "Starry Night" painted onto it.  
  
Am up-tempo beat started to blare loudly from everywhere in the room, thanks to surround sound.  
  
*Baby can't you see I'm callin' A guy like you Should wear a warnin'*  
  
Sexy, dirty dancing erupted from all the girls. Parvati was clad in black short shorts and a pink tube top and was dancing with Padma and Lavender. Lavender was wearing purple shorts and a white camisole, which showed her erect nipples. Padma was wearing royal blue mesh shorts with a light blue tank top. Hermione, while wearing black short shorts and a tight white camisole, was dancing with Ginny who was dressed in a short, pleated jean skirt and a light pink tank top.  
  
There was lots of bumping and grinding that the guys would drool over. They had their hands over their partner(s). Squeezing, groping, and pinching was going to happen at some point or another in Hermione's room.  
  
*With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slippin' under With a taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic*(1)  
  
[Following Draco]  
  
"Damn Granger and her fucking loud music," a platinum blonde walked into his room after dinner had ended. "I'm not going to take any more of her shit," he told himself as he walked into their conjoined bathroom. The white marble sparkled when he turned on the light and a new song started playing.  
  
[Back in Hermione's room]  
  
The R&B/Hip Hop music came on next. Hermione went up and down Ginny's body.  
  
*Shake it fast Watch yourself Shake it fast Show me what you're working with*  
  
Ginny pushed her stomach closer and closer to Hermione.  
  
*If you feel you got the biggest one Then I'm gonna come shake ya fast*(2)  
  
The other girls turned into blurs as Ginny's eyes never left Hermione's.  
  
[Back with Draco]  
  
*Shake it fast*  
  
"That sounds too sexy for Granger to be listening to," Draco told himself as he reached for the golden doorknob leading into Hermione's room. Draco was in midblink when he started his sentence. "Granger, as interesting as this music is..." his eyes were wide when he stopped talking. His jaw dropped when he took in the heavy breathing, the sweat in their faces and foreheads, and the barely there clothing. The song changed itself to a female singer and a heavy beat.  
  
[Normal Over View]  
  
*Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce sior Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce sior*(3)  
  
Hermione put her arms around Ginny's neck and kept grinding herself into Ginny's pelvic area. The others had stopped dancing and were sitting on Hermione's black, satin sheets, watching them.  
  
"They're such good actresses," Lavender said in awe to the other two girls.  
  
The song changed again to an even harder bass line.  
  
[With the guy everyone loves]  
  
*Sweat drippin' all over my body Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival*  
  
He could feel himself getting hard just watching her curvaceous body pushing up against and towards the red head. He had understood "Will you put to bed with me tonight?" from the previous song and he couldn't contain himself any longer. One of the other girls had mentioned that they were good actresses. *They don't look like their acting. Since when does Granger have that oh so sexy smirk on her face?* He mentally slapped himself for thinking that.  
  
"Remember she's a Mudblood," he had to remind himself numerous times.  
  
[Normal View of the Girls]  
  
The three girls on the bed heard some one say something about a Mudblood. They looked around and saw him at the bathroom door trying to fight an erection.  
  
[Hermione's POV]  
  
*Wanna get rowdy Let's get a little unruly*(4)  
  
I could hear my name faintly in the background, behind the lyrics of the song, but I paid no attention. It go louder and louder until I finally snapped out of the phase.  
  
"What?" I was breathing heavily when I saw them yelling and pointing towards the bathroom door.  
  
[Normal POV]  
  
Draco looked up to see that her rhythm had been shattered. She was in a state of shock with her jaw almost unhinged and on the floor. "What the fuck are you doing in here?!" She had labored breathing as a slower song came on.  
  
*I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy I'll be your hope I'll be your love Be everything that you need*  
  
[Draco's POV]  
  
*What the hell? It'll be a one time fling where she won't even know what kind of smooth shit I lay on her.*  
  
[Normal POV]  
  
He walked past Lavender, Padma, and Parvati then pushed Ginny aside and put his arms around Hermione's waist, pulling her closer to him. "I want this dance..." he whispered into her ear, making her shiver.  
  
*I'll love you more With every breath Truly, Madly, Deeply do I will be strong*  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear. "Okay, but remember I'm just *acting*."  
  
*For a new beginning A reason for living A deeper meaning (yeah) I wanna stand with you on a mountain I wanna bathe with you in the sea I wanna lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me*(5)  
  
Songs: 'Toxic' by Britney Spears 'Shake it Fast' by Mystikal 'Lady Marmalade' by Christina Aguilera, Pink, Mya, and Lil' Kim 'Dirrty' by Christina Aguilera 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' by Savage Garden  
  
A/N: What did you think about? Do you want a follow up chapter? Make this a story instead of a one shot? Here's your chance to let me know! Hit that purple 'Review' button down there. Y'know you see it. You can flame me on what a bad story this is, I don't mind. Just know I might have to laugh at it. Some people spell words wrong in their flames and the meaning turns funny instead of harsh. Thanks, Brit 


	2. From Me to You

Okies. Don't go all Flogging Molly on me [hehe I loves that band]! I've been quite busy lately and I'm going to a friends tonight. She'll help me write the next chapter. Yes! You all got your wish! There's a follow up chapter. Just because I love you all oh so much! Here's replies to my reviews:  
  
hugsalot22990: Thanks and you'll get your wish hopefully by the end of the weekend!  
  
mattiemalfoy: Thanks! I really wanted something that I've gone though and thought this might be cool. I hope to hear from you again!  
  
acpromes: Lol! Yeah! Draco is verry hott. And who knows? Maybe he will do something for at least *one* of the girls. *Wink*  
  
webweaver1: Thanks for your review. I'm glad a few people like it. I don't write for the reviews, that's only a perk, I write because I love to write.  
  
peregrinestar: I'm sorry you didn't like it. Could you maybe tell me why?  
  
Little-sunandstars: Thanks. I hardly ever think I do a good job on writing stories so your review was verry encouraging.  
  
paperdoll04: You'll get more soon...I hope. :-)  
  
dee: I'll try. Hehe.  
  
Jessica: Thanks. I just wanted to do something different. I guess this was different. Lol.  
  
CaNaDiAn CuTiE1: Hehe thanks. I have a couple of friends who are Canadian. Lol.  
  
flower.OF.eden: Thanks! I have to admit that was purdy hott too. Lol.  
  
Chloe: They're my favorite band! I love them!!  
  
LLL: Hehe. I'm trying. Really I am.  
  
Thanks for all of your reviews. They make me feel like I'm not that bad of a writer! Hehe. Thanks again! *Brit 


End file.
